


Get the Guy

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, three sentence fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "bookshop au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Guy

James took a deep breath as he hid behind the shelf containing the reference books on espionage, deciding it was now or never to ask out the uni student that frequented his shop.

What happened instead was the beautiful, brilliant boy appeared round the corner, a shy smile on his face as he pushed a book into his hands, explaining  “I think you may find this useful,” before wandering out of the shop.

Bond looked down at the book, smirking when he saw he’d been handed a copy of “ _Get the Guy_ ” with a post-it stuck to the top, a phone number neatly written on with only the letter ‘Q’ as a signature.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/42942386863/00q-bookstore-au-please-james-took-a-deep)]


End file.
